Summer Heat
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It's another brutally hot summer day at Maid Latte for Misaki, and Usui only makes it hotter ;3


**Thank you all so much for supporting my very first Kaichou wa Maid-Sama fanfic, Spilled Milk! :D So without further adue, here's fluffy fic number 2! (lol I rhymed XD) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! :(**

**

* * *

**

Summer Heat

"Ah! I can't believe I'm late!" Misaki wailed as she slid on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

She had had a long night last night organizing several speeches for the student council meeting next week and she had allowed herself to sleep in, but this was more than she had intended.

Not once before had she been late to her job and she was not going to start with such a bad habit now.

With a quick call goodbye to her sister and mother over her shoulder, she dashed out of the house and headed for Maid Latte.

The blazing Summer sun was beating down furiously with relentless heat that made her sweat almost a moment after she had been exposed to the humid air. Her home only had several small rotating fans, as they could obviously not afford something as luxurious as air conditioning. It was on days like these when Misaki could hardly wait to get into the cooled, relaxed atmosphere of Maid Latte. She felt horrible for always having to leave her mother and sister in such a stuffy house, and even though they always claimed they did not mind the humidity that much, Misaki knew better. So in exchange for such conditions, Misaki had refused her mother's offer of a fan in her room and had forced her to keep it for herself. So Misaki had contented herself with this arrangement: she could enjoy her air conditioned environment at work and her family could enjoy the cool breeze at home.

So she ran on toward the Café, her aqua blouse and blue capries were hardly keeping her cool in the heat now that she was running.

By the time Maid Latte was in sight, she was nearly ready to pass out from exhaustion. She burst in through the entrance and headed immediately for the kitchen, where her manager was most likely to be. "I…I'm here, manager!" she called, stepping onto the tiled floor. Satsuki was there along with Erika, Honoka and none other than Usui.

"Ah, Misa-chan!" the hyperactive, 30-year-old woman exclaimed. "Are you alright?" her tone quickly switched from delight to concern, as her employee had hunched over with her hands on her knees and was panting like a half-drowned dog.

"Y…Yes. I was just…running late and so I ran…" She gasped.

"Don't worry about something like that!" Satsuki cried. "You already called and explained it was because you had a long night last night. I told you you could have taken the day off, you know."

"N-No." The girl panted. "I'm fine. I can still work."

"Yo, Prez." Usui's smooth voice sounded in her ear from behind and Misaki jumped with a huge gasp.

"U-U-Usui!" she stuttered. "Y-You scared me half to death, you outer-space pervert!" she yelped, still a little out of breath.

Usui then placed a cool, wet cloth on her head. "Your face is all red, Prez. You should rest a minute."

Misaki opened her mouth to make a comeback, but her lungs were too strained to say any more at the moment.

"Right!" Satsuki chirped. "Erika-chan, Honoka-chan, let's get these orders out to the customers. Misa-chan, take your time, alright? Don't push yourself too hard." She patted the younger girl's shoulder before exiting the kitchen with the other maids behind. Misaki finally straightened up and wiped the cloth on her forehead with a sigh before she handed it back to Usui.

"Thanks." She mumbled with a small blush, brushing past him and heading toward the changing room. Usui smiled after her before returning to his cooking.

Misaki emerged a few moments later in her maid uniform and her usual, dark shoulder-length hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Hah? This is unusual for you Prez." He commented, reaching out without warning and running his fingers through her tresses. Misaki froze as a prickle went up her spine and she felt her heart begin to pound, as it always did whenever they were alone together and he was so close.

"S-So what? It's really hot today." She pouted. Then she became a bit aggravated. "Why do you always have to harass me over every little thing?" she sighed.

He let her hair slip from his grip as she walked past and with a smirk he returned to his work as she began hers.

* * *

"Ah! What a long day!" Misaki exclaimed as she sat dramatically down in one of the empty chairs of the Café.

Her shift had ended for the day and she was about to head for home, but was too exhausted to move at the moment. She folded her head in her arms and let out a long breath, closing her eyes and praying that she could just fall asleep right then and there.

"Oy, Ayuzawa." She felt the hair tie being gently pulled away and her locks fell loose over her shoulders again. The maid groggily looked up from her 10 second nap with a spark of annoyance in her golden gaze.

"What do you want, Baka Usui?" She moaned, lifting her head. "Ah, it's so hot…" she mumbled to herself. She cut herself off when a tall, glass of water was placed on the table before her. Condensation dripped off the sides and ice floated temptingly in the liquid, making Misaki feel hotter than ever.

"Manager wanted me to give you something to drink." He said, sitting down across from her. "She says you haven't had anything to drink all day. That's not good you know. Especially on days like today." He scolded as she took the glass. Misaki gulped down half of it like a dehydrated camel.

"Oh please." She gasped. "It's not like I'll die or anything…" she mumbled before taking another sip.

"You know I worry about you, Prez." Usui said suddenly, making her freeze. She then thrust the glass back onto the table and her hands flew to her mouth as she began coughing wildly.

"Ayuzawa!" Usui had stood up in a flash and was beside her, his emerald eyes showing that rare liveliness of panic. He gently patted her back with one hand and snaked the other around her stomach. He held her as she continued to cough harshly and whispered soothingly into her ear. "Shh. Just breathe…" Finally, her spasms came to an end and the girl was left panting shallowly. "Are you alright now?" The blonde boy asked, concern still filling his eyes.

"M…Mmhm." She nodded slowly. "Thanks, Usui…" she wheezed weakly.

"Misa-chan!" Satsuki and the other maids rushed over to her just then, and Misaki noticed that most of the customers in the Café were staring at her as well. "Are you okay?" The worried woman asked.

"Ah, y-yeah. I'm fine now." She smiled embarrassedly as Usui let go of her. "I just choked a little. S-Sorry for causing such a scene." She blushed.

"Nonsense!" The manager exclaimed. "You scared us." She sounded relieved and the faces of all the other maids showed the same expression. "Well your shift is over anyway, so you can go home." Satsuki went on. "Just take care of yourself, okay?" she smiled.

"Yes. Thank you." Misaki bowed her head and the others all shared amused glances before they slowly dispersed and the usual din of the Café returned.

Misaki let out a sigh as she pushed her chair away from the table and stood up when she noticed Usui watching her with an unreadable expression. "W-What is it?" She queried. "You want to laugh at me?" she guessed. But his eyes were serious now.

"No." he responded. "Are you really okay now?"

"Yes. I'm fine. So stop worrying." She sighed. "Are you going home now too?" she changed the subject.

"Maybe." He replied with a playful smirk.

She glared at him. "Fine. I'm getting changed." She announced before leaving him, then wondering why she had even announced it in the first place.

When she emerged once again in her aqua blouse and blue capries, she found none other than Usui waiting for her, leaning against the wall near the door. Misaki felt irritated when she saw his smug expression, called out a goodbye over her shoulder and then continued on her way to the door.

"So are you going to follow me home again, you stalker?" she asked, pausing in front of him.

"Well I was thinking of walking you home." He pointed out.

"That _may_ be what it looks like to other people, but I know better." She huffed, stepping past him and out the door.

Even in the twilight hours, it was still extremely humid outside and Misaki immediately found herself wanting to go back inside Maid Latte and just collapse there for the remainder of the night.

She slid the hair tie from her wrist and secured her tresses in a loose ponytail once again as Usui followed her out and gazed up at the sky with a distant look in his eye. Misaki gave him a questioning look from the corner of her eye but turned around and kept walking, not caring much whether he followed or not; which of course, he did.

"I honestly don't know why I haven't gotten a restraining order yet." She sighed for the umpteenth time.

"That's a good question, Prez." His voice was shockingly close to her ear. "Why haven't you yet?" he asked suavely, looking down into her eyes and making her heart come screeching to a halt. "Could it be that…" he stepped forward, and she stepped back, finding herself pinned against the brick wall of a flower shop. "That you _like _having me around, Prez?" he asked, pressing her even farther against the wall.

She was too frozen to speak, let alone move away: it was as though she were the victim in some horror story, only she was not exactly rooted to the ground in terror. Her breath quickened as his hand reached up to her shoulder and he slid the tie from her hair once more. She stayed very still and silent, focusing on trying to subdue her thundering heart as he slid his fingers onto her shoulder and around her neck, then coming to rest between her collarbones, beneath her throat.

Misaki could no longer think straight; the heat was getting to her and everything seemed blurry and she almost felt as though all of this were some form of dream, yet the reality of it all sparked in the back of her mind that it was real.

Usui was silent and did not move for a moment, and Misaki squeezed her eyes shut lifting her chin and swallowing, her chest heaving as she felt the pressure of being sandwiched between the wall and his palm as he held her there. "Prez…" he leaned in closer to her and she felt her heart swell as though it were about to burst; and she knew he could feel it too. "Your face is really red." He concluded. "And your heart's pounding. Do you have a fever?" he asked, leaning forward, resting his forehead against hers and taking in her plumb-like scent.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he pulled back and stepped away from her, his hand leaving her chest as she tried her best to stop her hyperventilation. It took a moment for her to catch her breath and Usui watched her with amused eyes.

"I really…hate you." She panted lightly, glaring at him with one eye open.

"Really now?" He teased. "Because, it seemed to me like you didn't hate it _that_ much. If you did…" here he leaned in again. "Then why didn't you push me away?" he smirked when she jumped at his proximity, further proving his hypothesis.

"Ba-Baka Usui!" She yelled, pushing him away with both hands. "You perverted, outer-space alien." She grumbled, not wanting to make a scene in public.

"Come on." He chuckled. "Let me 'stalk you' the rest of the way home." He reached forward and placed one hand around her waist and she tensed. She gazed up at him, her cheeks flushed and was about to demand that he let go, but the look in his eyes melted her words like chocolate in the Summer sun and she was silent as a fawn. He set a slow pace and she followed, gradually letting her shoulders relax and cautiously leaning against him, letting out an exhausted sigh.

They walked together a ways in silence and Misaki was beginning to wonder if she could close her eyes and continue to walk at the same time when Usui suddenly came to a halt. She too halted beside him and looked up to find that she was already home, and she wondered why she wished the walk back with him was a little longer.

She fidgeted at his side, too embarrassed already to ask him to let go of her and she looked up to see that he was staring up at the sky once again. Then he looked back down at her and she asked the question with her eyes. "I was just thinking that the nighttime Summer sky at twilight…" he reached down and ran his fingers through her locks again. "Resembles Ayuzawa's hair quite accurately." He told her. He loosened his grip on her waist and she slowly managed to slid out.

"Good night, Usui." She said over her shoulder, honestly at a loss for what else she could say.

"Oy, Ayuzawa. You hardly ate anything today either, right?" he asked out of the blue.

"Hah? Where did that-?"

"And you're off tomorrow too right?" He smirked. "Well then, I'm going to take you out to eat somewhere special."

"Wh-What do you-?"

"No question about it, Prez." He purred. "This is an order from your 'Master.'"

And with that, he turned away and disappeared, leaving the bewildered Misaki staring after his figure in the Summer Heat.

* * *

**A/N: Haha cliffhanger! :3 Hope you liked it! The follow-up fic is called Summer Sleep and it'll be up in about a week now :D (also I apologize if some of my fluffy cute scenes are similar in all my fics X3 I just can't resist...)**

**Thanks for reading and Please review!**


End file.
